Lord Demanitus
Lord Demanitus is a major character in Tangled: The Series he was an ancient inventor and protector of the corona, initially as an unseen hero only mentioned in flashbacks but later appeared in "Lost and Found" in Vigor the visionary's body. He was the archenemy of Zhan Tiri. Personality in flashbacks, Lord Demanitus is shown to be a brave and caring person who is willing to put his life in danger to stop Zhan Tiri if it means protecting corona but later on in "Lost and Found" he is also shown to be a kind and helpful person who is willing to admit to his mistakes History Background in corona myth, Demanitus was an ancient inventor of corona who once Zhan Tiri attacked Corona created the Demanitus device to banish him and to counteract the snowstorm he Made due to the Demanitus device being a wet her machine as well. over the years he captured many spirits in the Demanitus Device from a mysterious event in the cosmos to powerful artifacts the Sundrop and Moonstone fell from the heavens onto earth Demanitus and three of his pupils searched for them but could not find the but then Demanitus's pupils betrayed him and summoned Zhan Tiri once again he was able to banish him again but he knew that the research on the Sundrop and Moonstone was dangerous in the wrong hands soo he split it up into 4 pieces, and then he used an ancient spell to hide in Vigor's body to stay out of sight from Zhan Tiri. Season 2 while mentioned previously in the series Lord Demanitus first appears in the episode "Lost and Found" where he as Vigor the visionary finally after over 1000 years comes out of vigors body after leading Rapunzel and Eugene and starts talking to them he reveals that the reasons he has only come out now is that once he controls vigor once he will be trapped inside never able to speak again forever and he can only control vigor for a very short time, he also reveals that he hid the last piece of the scroll inside the maze and offers to help Rapunzel, who is the sundrop, get the last piece as she already has the previous three eventually, they are able to retrieve the piece but then a statue designed by Demunitus to protect the place, but shortly after they run away Deminitus vanishes in vigors body forever but before that, he sent a message to Eugene, warning that at the end of the journey of one rapunzel friends will turn against her. Trivia Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protectors Category:Bigger Good Category:Inventors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Adventurers Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Charismatic Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Victims Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Harbingers Category:Mysterious Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Possessors Category:Knights Category:Wise Category:Psychics Category:Alter-Ego Category:Magic Category:Tangled Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes